


Thankful for you

by Mitchsentrash



Series: Mitchsen holiday fics [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey decides to play hostess and invites Sam and Beca over for Thanksgiving dinner. She’s not sure about having to shove her hands up a turkeys ass, but these two will be worth it, she knows.





	Thankful for you

“I have to put my hand where?” Aubrey says as she looks frustratingly from the iPad on the counter to the intimidating turkey before her.

“It’s okay Aubrey, the turkey’s dead, I promise he won’t feel a thing.” It’s taking every ounce of strength Aubrey’s father has not to laugh. If he wasn’t on FaceTime he knows he would be hysterical. As it is his face is red and he can feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“It’s not funny daddy.” Aubrey says as she wipes the sweat from her brow. 

Who knew volunteering to cook thanksgiving dinner for her two favorite people would involve sticking her hands up a bird's ass? That’s just ludicrous. 

Aubrey is stubborn though and no amount of indecency with a dead gobbler is going to stop her from making this day great for Beca and Samuel. She’s a Posen after all, the word quit isn’t in her vocabulary. It’s time to woman up and stuff the shit out of this bird.(she hopes not literally)

Aubrey isn’t too keen on the idea of her father watching her make a fool of herself. Even if technically every person who has ever baked a turkey has done this exact thing for Aubrey she doesn’t feel the need to have an audience.

“Thanks for your help dad. I’ll be sure to send you pictures after this thing is finished.” Aubrey once again looks at the bird as if it’s mere presence is offensive. 

Colonel Posen snickers under his breath and wishes his daughter the best of luck. He hopes his daughters first attempt at playing thanksgiving hostess goes off without a hitch. He knows that impressing Beca and her son is important to Aubrey and therefore it’s important to him. In the meantime he’s got one hell of a story to tell Aubrey’s mom. 

Aubrey is all seriousness as she stuffs her hands up the turkeys ass. She’s quite certain that if Beca and Sam don’t like the finished product that she just might cry. 

Once the humiliation is over she puts the turkey in the oven, Aubrey has a lot of time to kill. She’s never baked a turkey, but she’s made mashed potatoes and yams lots of times. Sam is picky about his Mac and cheese so Beca is making it and they’re also bringing a pie. 

Aubrey decides to use her free time doing some online shopping. She has some ideas for what she wants to get Beca and Sam for Christmas and she can’t think of a better time to make her purchases. She rarely has free time without the two of them these days, not that she’s complaining, but if she wants their presents to be a surprise she needs to get them now.

Sam has had his eye on the model train set that the home improvement store has up on display. Aubrey knows a collector that has a vintage set that he’s willing to make her a pretty good deal on. She knows that Samuel will love it and she can’t wait to watch his face light up when he opens it. 

Beca is a little more tricky. What do you buy someone that you’ve only been dating for a month? The length of their relationship really isn’t the concern. The concern is how much she’s feeling in such a short time. She thinks that with very little effort at all that she could be totally in love with Beca. The fact that she’s not scared by that thought scares her a little. 

She knows Beca would love the treble clef necklace that Aubrey wants to buy her, Aubrey’s only concern is that it won’t be enough. She wants to give Beca something that will make her feel as special as Aubrey herself feels every time they are together. She goes ahead and buys the necklace and figures that she will probably come up with something more romantic before Christmas. It is still a month away after all. 

When there’s an hour left of baking for the turkey Aubrey gets busy preparing the rest of the food. Beca and Sam arrive right on time and her favorite little man jumps right into her arms and she happily carries him around as she puts on the finishing touches. 

Before they dig into their food, they go around the table and each name one thing they are thankful for. 

Beca starts and says that she is thankful that she needed a sofa for her porch, because that brought Aubrey into their lives. 

Aubrey says that she is thankful that her coworker was out sick on the day that Beca and Sam showed up at her store. 

They both look at each other with soft smiles. Beca thinking that she’s ready to take the next step in their relationship and thankful that Aubrey suggested she pack an overnight bag for herself and Sam, just in case. 

Sammy says he’s thankful for food and everyone laughs at that. Then they dig in. Aubrey doesn’t know where a child as small as Sam puts all of the food he is eating, but she guesses as long as he likes her cooking she’s fine with it. 

When he’s done eating Sam asks if he can color in the living room, which is totally fine with Aubrey. Beca looks a little concerned that he might color on every inch of Aubrey’s house. Aubrey honestly wouldn’t mind if he did, it would just remind her that he was there. She’s also sure that he’s a big boy and that he’ll be careful. 

Beca finally shrugs her shoulders and relents. There’s no use fighting Aubrey, Beca’s learned that she can be pretty stubborn. 

The adults clear the table and put away the food, before making their way into the living room so they can keep an eye on Sam. 

“What’re you making buddy?” Beca asks as she sees her son looking all serious at his paper, tongue just barely sticking out of his mouth.

“It’s a surprise for Bree.” Sam says as he looks up at his newest best buddy and smiles.

“Really?” Aubrey seriously has to choke back some tears, because how did she get so lucky? These two are making her soft.

That night as she’s checking the locks and waiting for Beca to finish tucking Sam in, Aubrey stands in front of her refrigerator and admires the Tom the Turkey that’s proudly displayed there made out of Sams little handprint. It’s the most cherished possession she has right now. 

Beca comes quietly into the kitchen and slips her hands under Aubrey’s shirt and the blonde remembers once again how much she has to be thankful for this year.


End file.
